


Miss Schuyler

by presidentlena



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, John is sad, Letters, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentlena/pseuds/presidentlena
Summary: John gets a letter from Alexander, which turns out to be news that Alexander is getting married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of studying ok

'I give up my liberty to Miss Schuyler. She is a good-hearted girl, who, I am sure, will never play the termagant. Though not a genius, she has good sense enough to be agreeable, and though not a beauty, she has fine black eyes, is rather handsome, and has every other requisite of the exterior to make a lover happy.'

The letter was read by John Laurens with pain. Receiving another letter from his friend that day he had been excited to again here from Alexander Hamilton, happy to read the words written to him. Though, when he opened the letter and his eyes lay on the first line— I give up my liberty to Miss Schuyler —, his heart fell. His closest friend, not to say they were not more, was to be married to this Miss Schuyler. Though married himself and somewhere he was happy for Alexander, the hurt felt greater and consumed any other emotion he could have held.

'And believe me, I am a lover in earnest, though I do not speak of the perfections of my mistress in the enthusiasm of chivalry,'

It was true the words lacked praise of this woman's highs but rather focused on her lows, and John certainly knew the name Schuyler, a family who was rich, were he thinking the right family. A small hope that Alexander was marrying whichever Schuyler sister he was only for the money and not for real, true love sparked in John, and immediately he was guilty for such a thought. While he may be upset he was going to lose any hope of Alexander and himself, he had no right to wish poorly on another for something that was not even close to being warranted. 

'In spite of Schuyler's black eyes, I have still a part for the public and another for you,' 

The line caused a twang in John's hurting heart— That Alexander would think to add reassurance he would not be forgotten in the rise of Alexander's relationship with this Schuyler woman. 

But John was, above all, hurt beyond words by the fact Alexander was marrying this woman.


End file.
